Rise, Fall, Repeat
by CrazyLunitic
Summary: Order 66 has been issued. The Republic has fallen and the Empire has risen. Follow the story of Jedi survivors, separatists remnants, and rebel factions as they all try to survive the iron grip of the new Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Admiral Mar Tuuk sat in the his command chair on board the _Unbroken_ , his personal Providence-class destroyer. He had been promoted to admiral rather recently, and he suspected the recent losses of the C.I.S, such as the death of both Count Dooku and General Grievous, had more to do with his promotion than the senate's faith in his capabilities.

It was of no matter. He would be proving that they had made the right choice soon. For now he was stuck babysitting. "Well Admiral, the fleet seems to be capable but isn't it a little small?" Mar Tuuk surprised a groan, and turned to face the two senators who were accompanying him. The one who had spoken was Senator Clop Tull, a wealth Muun who was part of the Banking Clan.

He seemed competent enough for his position but knew nothing of war, ships, or anything else that he was seeing on the _Unbroken_. He had been making stupid remarks and asking obvious questions the entire trip. In contrast his companion Senator Bode Fesh, another Muun from the Banking Clan, was mostly silent. When he did speak it generally had to do with the efficiency and expanse of equipment. Mar Tuuk was aware that this was important. The Banking Clan needed reassurance that the funds they were supplying to the Separatist army was not being wasted.

Still he wished that someone else had been assigned to this task. He felt it was a waste of his talents. His superiors felt that his rank would help appease the senators, and aid the mission in going smoothly. "This is not a full fleet Senator. It would be wasteful to have so many ships out of combat during this time of war. Furthermore this fleet is an upgraded version of everything you see, from the B1-Battle droids to the Dreadnaught we are on. All of it is fifteen percent better than the version being currently used." Stated ST-B3. Mar Tuuk smiled slightly to himself. The Super Tactical Droid had been added to the fleet as a General for the Planetary forces. He had also proven himself invaluable to Mar Tuuk, by handling the senators. His programing, intelligence, and never ending patience let him answer all of the senators questions cooley.

ST-B3 was a valuable asset to Mar Tuuk's new fleet, and he fully intended to request that when he was deployed into action the droid stay with him. A Super Tactical Droid was perhaps more valuable than a warship, but Mar Tuuk found that he wanted the droid for more than just his usefulness with politics and combat. He actually liked the droid.

He laughed lightly to himself. ' _There'_ , he thought, ' _that is how you know you have been around droids to much. I am starting to think of them as my friends_.' Still he definitely prefered the company of the droids to the senators. He vaguely listened to the senators asking questions and ST-B3's response. He started to think about how effective this fleet would really be. As just one fleet, he doubted it would make a noticeable difference in the war. However if they put it into full scale construction and replaced the current ones with the new version he was sure that the C.I.S would be nearly unstoppable.

" _Admiral sir_ ," A B1 droid interrupted his thoughts, " _We have multiple ships incoming._ " That was odd. He wasn't aware of any other transports or equipment scheduled to meet him here. He looked out the observatory window and saw a terrifying sight.

Three Munificent Star Frigates dropped out of hyperspace followed quickly by two Republic Star Cruisers. The com was suddenly filled, " _Admiral! We need assistance! Our shields are failing!_ " Mar Tuuk quickly gave out orders, "All hands to battlestations. Move the fleet to engage the Republic forces." "Yes Admiral." The droids dutifully responded. "Admiral?" Senator Clop Tull asked nervously. "It appears senator, that a few of our ships are under attack." Despite how calm he sounded Mar Tuuk was very concerned this was separatist space but the republic forces were attacking without concern, which most likely meant that there was more of them.

The Admiral launched all vulture droids to combat the Republic starfighters. One of the Munificent Star Frigates had already gone down. Mar Tuuk had two in his own fleet which he had moving to flank the Republic warships. He ordered his bombers to focus on the enemy ships shields. The first Republic warships shielding went down and it quickly followed suit combusting into a spectacular display of colors and lights. The second began to panic and tried to turn around to escape.

In the process it destroyed another Munificent Star Frigate. However the full onslaught of the Admiral's fleet quickly brought the vessel down. As it began to blow apart Mar Tuuk ordered his fleet into sentry position. The remaining Munificent Star Frigate docked with the _Unbroken_. Mar Tuuk sent an escort of B1s to bring the leaders of the ship to him.

Mar Tuuk was very surprised to see two fellow Neimoidians. He recognized them they were part of the senate, Senator Soll Gil and Senator Ainem Doiem. "Admiral we are so very grateful for your assistance." Senator Soll said bowing slightly. "I was happy to help but I am at a lose as to how you came to be in that predicament, would you please enlighten me?" Mar Tuuk stated calmly. "Of course, Admiral my apologies I think I am still a little in shock. The planet was attacked by republic forces they crushed what little defenses we had and started killing everyone. I tried to evacuate the senate but… we didn't get very far." Mar Tuuk stared in disbelief. It wasn't possible. The Republic couldn't break through the entire separatist army and fly right into separatist space, with the strength to attack separatist worlds, let alone ones as fortified as senator planets. "How? How did they do this?" Mar Tuuk asked his calm beginning to break. "We don't know for sure but it has to do with the droid shut down." "A droid shut down? What shut down?" Senator Clop asked panic seeping into his words. "Hours before the attack all combat droids shut down. They just turned off. What little defenses we had left didn't stand a chance." As the others started to discuss how it could of happened and what had happened to the rest of the senate, Mar Tuuk started looking through files on a datapad. "Gentlemen. It seems I have at least one answer for us." Mar Tuuk stated gaining the senators' attention "The droids were shut down due to a kill switch sent by the high senates last known location."

"So the senate shut down the droids? Why would they do that?" asked senator Bode. ST-B3 answered, "It is illogical to believe that the senate would shut down the army in such a short time before the attack. It is far more likely that the senate was found and eliminated." A quiet fell upon the five men. Mar Tuuk was thinking furiously. Senator Ainem spoke "If the droids were all shut down how come yours remain active Admiral?" Mar Tuuk thought for a second, that was a good question. "We are an upgrade of all currently used droids, we were not programmed to respond to a kill code." ST-B3 answered the senator.

Suddenly what to do next became clear to Mar Tuuk. "We need to leave. There will be more Republic forces soon, and if there is no droid army we will not be able to withstand them. There was an emergency plan known only to a few Admirals. It gives is the coordinates of a very secluded star system. If something like this were ever to happen we were to regroup there."

Glad to have something to do and focus on, the Admiral gave the orders and had the fleet moving to their destination. "Admiral. What is this system we are going to?" asked Senator Clop.

"Hopefully a safe haven. It is called Raazh." Admiral Mar Tuuk responded before they jumped to lightspeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Galen walked through the halls of the recently captured base. The clone troopers were all over, searching for any hiding separatists. Galen grinned, while spinning his double bladed lightsaber. He loved the battles. He knew he wasn't supposed to embrace violence but it was so easy.

Galen saw his master ahead she was overlooking the next checkpoint with a squad of clones. Galen decided to test his stealth capabilities. He used to force to make his steps silent and walked towards them. As he got closer he saw the clone commander receive a holo call. Galen was now close enough to hear it, "Execute Order 66" the holo said. Strange, Galen had never heard of an order 66. He was about to ask the commander what that meant, but the clones grabbed their rifles and fired at his master. She dropped dead as he let out a scream. The startled clones turned around and fired. Out of reflex Galen turned on his saber the green blades igniting. He fell into saber Form III, twirling and blocking shots. Galen realized that he needed to fight back or he would die. Galen switched to Form V, and started blocking the blaster shots back at the clones. Three fell down quickly, Galen launched into the air, with a force jump. He slashed on his way down cutting one of the clones in half, he spun around in the same movement and decapitated another clone. Now the only one left was the commander. Galen rushed him and cut him down as easily as the others.

He finally shut of his saber, and went to his master. He checked hoping she was somehow alive. He felt like crying when he saw how much damage they had done to her. Not even a jedi knight could survive that. He heard the sounds of battle and looked back to the Republic camp. The clones were attacking the local militia when just moments ago they had all been on the same side.

Galen didn't know what was happening but he was going to find out. He turned his saber back on and ran to the fight. He saw a group of clones attacking a militia officer named Tralim. She had been a valuable asset in the victories that had happened on the planet. It also appeared as though she were trying to organize the militia against the clones. Galen leapt into battle beside her, swinging his saber in all directions. Within moments he had killed twelve clones and the rest retreated.

"Jedi. Thank Heavens you arrived when you did." Tralim said. From the looks of her she was tiring. Her gray hair was matted to her head with sweat, and she was breathing heavily. "What is happening here? Why are the clones attacking?" Galen asked the seasoned commander. "Not sure. The clones just started attacking Jedi and militia alike. I think they received orders just before they all went crazy, but I can't think of any reason they would attack us."

Galen couldn't either. He looked at the battle raging on. "We don't have the ability to win this. Can you order your ships to fly in for a pick up? We need to get out of here as fast as we can." Galen told her. "Of course master Jedi. But we will need to make it to the pick up zone, a couple clicks that way." She said pointing to the zone. "Good. See if you can't issue a full retreat for the militia. We are going to need to move quickly." Tralim gave the orders and got her troops ready to move forward. "Alright master Jedi, we are right behind you."

Galen led the troops across the now raging battlefield, killing clones as he went. Other militia started to follow them. Soon he had gathered a decent amount of troops. He was grateful, because there was an entire battalion between him and the pick up zone. He ordered a squad of troops to obtain Republic tanks. He sent out heavy militia with rockets to flank the clones they were rushing towards. The two forces clashed. Galen jumped into the thick of the clones and spun his double bladed saber into a swirling, green, killing machine. All around him clone bodies started to pile up until he had a wall of them on all four sides. Gathering the force Galen threw a powerful force push that launched the bodies into other clones. He could see panic beginning to spread throughout the clone ranks. He doubled his efforts and hacked through one clone after another. His advance encouraged the militia troops to push forward. They were reinforced with several tanks and the rocket militia begin to blow up the sides of the clone formation. Finally the clones broke and started to scatter in fear. Galen lead the charge straight through the clone troops. He saw ahead a militia corvette on it's way.

He got to the zone with Tralim. The clones had regathered themselves and had separated the militia force in half. "What do we do Jedi? The men are trapped on the other side." Tralim asked. Galen looked at them and then at the incoming corvette. He made his decision. "Get the remaining troops on board the others will buy us the time we need to escape." Tralim looked at him, for a moment Galen was concerned she wouldn't do it. She finally nodded her head and gave the orders.

Galen and the remaining militia got on board. Galen and Tralim rushed to the command deck. There they met Captain Usha. He greeted them with a curt nod, before returning his attention to the ships under his command. "Tell them we are ready, it is time to leave this planet." He ordered his officers. Galen stood next to him watching the scene unfold before him. They reached space with several other ships. However most of them were being torn apart by the Republic cruisers stationed in orbit.

"We need to get out of here!" Galen shouted to Usha. "Working on it! Lutenit get us moving to the coordinates I gave you." They started firing back at the republic fleet as other militia ships fired and exploded around them Soon they launched into hyperspace, barely escaping the Republic forces.

They dropped out of hyperspace, and Galen went to Usha and Tralim. "The Chancellor has branded the Jedi as traitors and is hunting them down all across the galaxy as far as I can tell." Usha was saying to Tralim. "Along with any possible supporters such as local militias. I heard Kashyyyk was hit pretty bad. Poor Wookies." Galen felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. The Jedi labeled as traitors? That didn't make any sense. "We need to get to Coruscant. The Jedi there will know what to do." Tralim stated. "No good heard they sacked it already. Whatever is happening it is happening fast." Galen looked thoughtful for a moment. If the temple was gone there was likely no ordered Jedi left. That left the retaliation to him. "We need to get someplace safe. After that we can work on reaching out to other Jedi." He told the others.

At that moment several militia ships dropped out of hyperspace joining the small band. "I had ordered all militia to meet up here, master Jedi. It isn't much but at least we have the makings of a fleet, where do you want to go?" Usha asked the young Jedi. Galen thought for a few moments. "The outer rim. We need to get into uncontrolled space, and find out more about what is happening."

The ships moved again, launching into hyperspace.


End file.
